celebridades_famososfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Charlie Puth
Charles Otto Puth Jr '''(Nova Jersey ,2 de Dezembro de 1991 ) mais conhecido como '''Charlie Puth ( /puːθ/), é um cantor, compositor e produtor musical norte-americano. Puth ganhou popularidade viral ao postar o seu trabalho no YouTube. Como artista independente, lançou os extended plays The Otto Tunes (2010) e Ego (2013). Em 2015 assina contrato com a Atlantic Records e lança seu single de estreia "Marvin Gaye", que apresenta vocais de Meghan Trainor. O single recebeu dois certificados de platina na Austrália, liderou as tabelas da Nova Zelândia, Irlanda e do Reino Unido, e nos Estados Unidos alcançou a 21ª posição na Billboard Hot 100. Puth escreveu, co-produziu, e foi destaque em uma canção com Wiz Khalifa, "See You Again", inclusa na trilha sonora de Furious 7. Em 1 de maio de 2015, Puth lança o EP Some Type of Love.2 A pré-venda de seu álbum de estreia Nine Track Mind foi iniciada em 20 de agosto de 2015, junto com o lançamento do segundo single "One Call Away", com o álbum lançado em 29 de janeiro de 2016.3 Biografia Puth nasceu em 2 de dezembro de 1991, em Rumson, Nova Jersey,4 filho de Debra e Charles Puth,5, seu pai descendente de alemães e sua mãe judia.6 Aos 2 anos de idade, a sobrancelha direita foi danificada em um quase incidente fatal da mordida de um cão.7 Puth participou de um grupo de jazz juvenil de verão em Red Bank, Nova Jersey aos 12 anos.4 Ele se formou na Rumson-Fair Haven Regional High School em 2010.89 Durante seu último ano, ele participou da Manhattan School of Music Pré-College10 como um piano jazz maior e um menor clássico. Em uma bolsa integral, ele se formou em 2013 em produção e engenharia musical11 na Berklee College of Music. Carreira artística '2009-14 : Primeiros anos ' Em setembro de 2009, ele começou seu próprio canal no YouTube, intitulado Charlie Vlogs, onde publicava vídeos de comédia e covers acústicos.12 Em 1 de abril de 2010, Puth lançou o vídeo musical de sua primeira música, "These Are My Sexy Shades". Em 10 de dezembro de 2010, lança seu primeiro EP como artista independente, intitulado The Otto Tunes.13 Em 2011, ele ganhou um concurso de vídeo on-line patrocinado por Perez Hilton, o Can You Sing?, com a versão de "Someone Like You", de Adele.10 No mesmo ano, Ellen DeGeneres anunciou que havia contratado Puth para a sua gravadora, a eleveneleven, depois de ver o cover de "Someone like You".14 Puth cantou a música no mesmo dia.15 Formando dupla com Emily Luther, lançou em 22 de dezembro um single promocional intitulado "Break Again"16 e seu vídeo musical foi lançado posteriormente. Em 25 de janeiro de 2012, Puth e Luther cantaram uma versão de "Need You Now", canção de Lady Antebellum, no The Ellen DeGeneres Show.17 Puth também se apresentou no evento em apoio ao DKMS Delete Blood Cancer, o maior centro de doadores de medula óssea do mundo, em outubro de 2012.18 Ele deixou a eleveneleven no fim de 2012.19 Em 23 de outubro de 2013, ele lança seu segundo EP independente, Ego, para streaming online.2021 Puth foi creditado com a produção e gravação de músicas e jingles para colegas personalidades do YouTube. Ele escreveu a canção-tema para o podcast de Shane Dawson, o Shane and Friends, o jingle de introdução para os vídeos da família vlogger Shaytards, a música tema original para vlog Internet Killed Television de Charles Trippy, e uma canção para a turnê e filme do grupo da internet Our 2nd Life, bem como vários singles o membro Ricky Dillon. Em 2014 ele lança o single promocional "L.U.V.".22 O vídeo musical que acompanha foi dirigido por Andrew Vallentine.23 No mesmo ano, ele co-escreve a canção "Celebrate" para o oitavo álbum de estúdio do rapper Pitbull, intitulado Globalization. '2015-presente : Nine Track Mind ' No início de 2015, Puth assina com a Atlantic Records e seu catálogo antigo é removido do iTunes.25 Em fevereiro, lança seu single de estreia "Marvin Gaye", com a participação de Meghan Trainor.26 O single recebeu dois certificados de platina na Austrália, liderou as tabelas da Nova Zelândia, Irlanda e do Reino Unido, e nos Estados Unidos alcançou a 21ª posição na Billboard Hot 100.2728 Puth escreveu, co-produziu, e foi destaque em uma canção com Wiz Khalifa, "See You Again", uma homenagem ao falecido ator Paul Walker, inclusa na trilha sonora de Furious 7. Enquanto Khalifa escreveu as letras rimadas, o resto da canção foi creditado a Puth. A canção chegou ao número um na Hot 100 por 12 semanas não-consecutivas.2930"See You Again" foi indicado a três prêmios Grammy: Song of the Year, Best Pop Duo/Group Performance e Best Song Written for Visual Media. Ele também foi indicado para Canção do Ano no BBC Music Awards e foi nomeado para o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Canção Original na 73ª edição.31 Ele produziu a canção "Slow Motion" para Trey Songz e organizou sessões de produção com Jason Derulo e Lil Wayne.32 Puth estrelou o vídeo musical de Meghan Trainor para o single "Dear Future Husband", como um interesse amoroso da personagem de Trainor. Na sinopse, ela conhece Puth em um serviço de namoro on-line e Puth vai para a casa de Trainor com uma pizza para viagem, que consegue impressionar Trainor. O vídeo termina com Trainor sorrindo e convidando Puth em sua casa.33 Em 1 de maio, Puth lança cinco canções compiladas no extended play Some Type of Love, o primeiro com uma gravadora comercial.2 Em junho, ele lança o single promocional "Nothing but Trouble" com Lil Wayne, para a trilha sonora do documentário 808: The Movie.34 Durante o ano de 2015, Puth trabalhou em vários álbuns de outros artistas. Ele co-produziu e escreveu as faixas "Broke" e "Pull Up" para o álbum Everything Is 4, de Jason Derulo,35 co-escreveu "Bombastic" para Bonnie McKee (inclusa no EP de mesmo nome),36 e produziu "Working Class Heroes (Work)" para o álbum Heart Blanche, de CeeLo Green.37 A pré-venda de seu álbum de estreia Nine Track Mind foi iniciada em 20 de agosto de 2015, junto com o lançamento do segundo single "One Call Away". A canção atingiu a 22ª posição nos Estados Unidos, 73ª no Reino Unido e 4ª na Austrália.38 Até fevereiro do ano seguinte, a canção já tinha vendido 513,700 cópias no mercado interno.39 Um remix para a canção, intitulado "One Call Away (Coast to Coast Mix)", foi lançado com as participações dos rappers americanos Tyga e Ty Dolla Sign, o artista musical country Brett Eldredge e a cantora mexicana Sofia Reyes. O álbum de estreia, Nine Track Mind, foi lançado em 29 de janeiro de 2016.40 O álbum estreou na quinta colocação no Reino Unido.41Puth vai embarcar em um novo concerto ao vivo a partir de março de 2016, intitulado Nine Track Mind Tour.[ Discografia * ''Nine Track Mind ''(2016) Filmografia Curiosidades * Ele têm 1,80 m de altura Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Dezembro Categoria:1991 Nascimentos